


It's A Date

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Adrien's father forbid him from dating so, naturally, he went for the next best thing: A Secret Relationship.How hard could it be?





	It's A Date

Adrien's dad was, for the lack of a better word, heartless. He was cruel, and vicious, and Marinette didn't have words to describe how angry he made her, by the way he treated Adrien. Adrien literally bends-over-backwards for him, and he brushes it off as nothing, just finding all the flaws of his performance, and having it redone. She will always admire him for his fashion sense, and the style of his designs, but as a father, he still has a lot to learn. Alya, Nino, and herself, all knew about Adrien's list of rules, but what they weren't expecting was a literal book of all five hundred and sixty-two of them. And rule number 391 was probably her least favorite:  **No dating allowed**. What kind of father did that to their child? It's not like you had physical control of your feelings. So when Adrien had asked her out, she'd obviously questioned him.

"But what about that rule book?"

"He doesn't have to know."

 

—«·»—

 

Now, they were dating in secret, though it wasn't as hard as they'd expect it to be to keep it a secret from Nathalie, and his father. The first to days, they were testing the waters, to see if they thought it could actually work. It was two days after they'd declared their secret relationship official, that their friends found out. It wasn't their fault they'd forgotten Alya and Nino were coming over to work on their group project, which was why they'd caught Adrien and Marinette kissing. (Okay, so maybe it was...) But Alya had just about freaked out, and it was only thanks to Nino, who'd covered her mouth, that they hadn't lost their hearing. With Nino's hand still over Alya's mouth, he moved them forward, and closed the trapdoor, before releasing Alya. She glared at Nino, before her gaze landed back on them.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked. 

Only then did they notice their friends were in the room. Marinette pulled away, cheeks flushed and heart pounding, before distancing herself as far as possible from Adrien. Adrien, who noticed Marinette wasn't going to answer, took the liberty to answer for them.

"Only two days, but-"

"And you didn't tell us?"

"We were testing it out, and-"

"Bro, I thought you couldn't date."

"I can't! That's why we-"

"Wait. You can't date so what's this supposed to be? Because I'll have you know, know one takes advantage of my girl."

_"Alya!"_

Marinette climbed down the ladder by her bed, and walked up to her friend.

"Mari, I can't believe you wouldn't tell me."

"Alya, it's only been  _two days_. Your right, he's not allowed to be in a relationship, so he thought we could try a secret one. We were going to tell you, we were just trying to adjust to this ourselves first."

She nodded.

"And he agreed to this?"

 _"He_ asked  _me,_ and I said yes."

Alya looked from Marinette to Adrien.

"She's worth it." He shrugged.

He looked at her lovingly, and she returned the look.

Alya could really see the love between them.

"Ahem." Nino cleared his throat, "We really need to finish the project, its due  _tomorrow_."

 

—«·»—

 

Marinette's parents were the next to find out.

"Oh, Sweetie! This is amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Her mom hugged her.

"Thanks, mom."

Meanwhile Tom was taking with Adrien.

He patted him on the back saying, "We're glad you're dating our daughter, son. But if any harm comes to my little girl, I'll-"

"Tom, dear! Don't scare the poor boy to bad!"

"Honey!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Dupain, I would never harm Marinette."

"I know you wouldn't."

 

—«·»—

 

Once again, the reveal of their relationship happened by accident. They'd been the only ones in the classroom, or so they thought. The others had just come back from lunch, but stopped at the doorway because of what they saw. Marinette and Adrien literally (once again) passionately kissing, in the classroom.

"Dudes!" Someone yelled, they couldn't tell who, but it was enough to register in Marinette and Adrien, to which they promptly pulled apart.

Chloe pushed her way to the front of the group of people.

 _"Adrikins_ _!_ What are you doing, kissing  _her_ of all people."

He put his arm around Marinette's waist.

"I think I'm allowed to kiss my girlfriend, Chlo."

"This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Just wait till your father-"

"Chloe, you  _can't_ tell him."

"Why not? If I can't have you, why can she?"

"Because you're better than that Chloe... Or at least I thought you were."

 Just then, the teacher walked in to begin the lesson, prompting everyone to return to their seats.

Both Adrien and Marinette cast a wary glance at Chloe.

 

—«·»—

 

After school, Adrien and Marinette were sitting outside on the school steps, waiting for Adrien's car to arrive.

"I really hope Chloe doesn't say anything to him." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too. But if this was the only relationship I'll probably ever have, I'm glad you were part of it, and you were the first."

He nudged her head off his shoulder, and she sat up with a questioning gaze.

He just smiled, and captured her lips with his.

 

—«·»—

 

It was the next day, and so far no one had said anything to Adrien, which meant Chloe had only been bluffing, and his relationship with Marinette was safe. He had sat down at breakfast, his chef bringing out his usual. He ate in silence, like he usually did, since his father never joined him. After breakfast, he went back up to his room to call Marinette.

"Hey, Princess."

"Hey! What's up? Did Chloe out us?"

"Not that I know of. No one's said anything to me regarding it."

"That's a relief, I actually thought she was going to say something."

"Yeah, so... Do you wanna hang out today?"

"Ugh, I can't. I have to help out in the bakery, 'cause we're super busy today. Maybe you could stop by?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll try."

"Kay, gotta go. My parents are calling me. Bye!"

"Bye."

She hung up, and he went to his closet to change.

He couldn't get a ride, since Nathalie would never let him, he could always sneak out, right?

How hard could it be?


End file.
